Manute (Sin City)
Manute is a main antagonist in Frank Miller's Sin City fictional universe. He appears in A Dame to Kill For, The Big Fat Kill, Blue Eyes and Hell and Back. Appearance Manute is an African-American who worked under Damien Lord, The Colonel and later Wallenquist. In A Dame to Kill For, Miho takes his eye off. A Dame to Kill For Manute was the chauffeur and valet of Ava Lord; he first met his antagonist Dwight McCarthy, in Pecos Club to tell Ava that her time was up and she should return home; to this Dwight tried to play gallant. Marv offered to resolve the situation (violently) but Ava followed him outside. When Dwight broke into Lord's mansion he was captured, and then tortured by Manute, then thrown off a car. Secretly As he arrives home, he finds in his bedroom is a nude Ava. They eventually reconcile and make love. Manute arrives and violently beats a naked Dwight and knocks him out of his upper story apartment window, where he blacks out momentarily. He awakens to find Manute driving off with Ava. Later, when Dwight and Marv stormed into Lord Mansion, Marv specifically went after Manute and beat his face into the pavement, eventually taking his eye. Dwight, recovering from Ava's shots and Molly's surgery, breaks into Manute's home as he was sleeping, and with his gun at point blank, and interrogated him if they were lovers, and how many men she had destroyed. Manute replied that she was a goddess, who takes no lovers but only slaves to let live and die as she wills before she devours them. Months later, Manute is seen again, receiving Wallenquist's man (in fact, Dwight) who is to contact Ava. As he enters the Lord Mansion, Manute however recognizes him because of his "eyes of a dead man" and tells Jacoby to shoot him if he moves, then Ava comes. Meanwhile Gail and Miho managed to cause an explosion outside, and Dwight pulled of a small .25 from his sleeve, shooting Manute for 6 times, none on the head, leaving him still up. As Manute was ready to shoot back, Dwight kicked him in the face throwing him back. Manute still tried to stand up and attack Dwight, but he was shot by Ava and thrown off the window. There, Miho jumped on him and stabbed his hands down with her katanas. and The Big Fat Kill]] The Big Fat Kill Manute was put in charge of securing the corpse of Jackie Boy to instigate a war between the police and the girls of Old Town, allowing Wallenquist to make a power grab for Old Town in the meantime; He was torturing Gail and then negotiated with Dwight who threw to him Jackie's booby-trapped head. He was finally gunned down by the hookers of Old Town during 'The Big Fat Kill'. Blue Eyes Manute appears to be the chauffeur of the Colonel, wearing a cervical collar, obviously to recover from Marv's hit. He drove the Colonel to Kadie's. Hell and Back Manute is first seen telling The Colonel that Wallace is trying to find Esther. When Wallace meet's Delia at Esther's apartment Manute attacks them. Wallace manages to easily beat Manute and kicks him out of a window. In other media Films Sin City Manute is portrayed by Michael Clarke Duncan in the 2005 film adaptation Sin City, directed by Robert Rodriguez and Frank Miller. In the film, Manute's eye is replaced by a golden ball. Sin City: A Dame to Kill For Dennis Haysbert will play Manute in the sequel, replacing Duncan, but he was die in 2010. It will be primarily based on the second title of the series, A Dame to Kill For. Category:Sin City characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters created by Frank Miller Category:Dark Horse Comics characters Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Fictional serial killers Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional chauffeurs Category:Fictional servants Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1993